Ban
Ban is the Fox's Sin of Greed of the Seven Deadly Sins. After the group's disbandment, Ban was initially imprisoned in the Baste Dungeon, but escaped when he discovered that Meliodas was still alive. His Sacred Treasure is the Holy Rod Courechouse. On top of being immortal, he is known for his ability, Snatch. Biography Ban was born into a poor family, spending most of his youth being forced, by his parents, to steal for them. In result to practically living on the streets and lacking any manners of a well-raised child whatsoever, he was constantly getting chased and beat by those he stole from, until eventually was caught one day and sent to Aberdeen Prison. There, a man offered him food which he gluttonously accepted. After managing to escape the prison with the man-- Zhivago, Ban began to live in the man's hideout, being fed by the man whenever they met up. He often complained about his parents who beat and brutalized the young sin on daily basis. At some point, he was tricked and kidnapped to be sold to Lord Roxanu, but was saved yet again by Zhivago who had happened to rob the cargo wagon he was on. Despite being constantly warned about the dangers of the lifestyle of a thief, Ban later managed to convince Zhivago to mentor him in the art of thievery. Powers and Abilities Powers Immense Strength: Ban is able to perform staggering feats of strength, able to clash with the likes of Meliodas in terms of strength, and even Ayden when she is not using any of her powers but her natural vampiric strength. Enhanced Speed: Using his strength, Ban is incredibly fast and agile, nearly as quick as a speedster, though not extensively faster than a super soldier like Steve or Bucky. Immense Endurance: In spite of the immortality obtained from the Fountain of Youth from the Fairy Kingdom, Ban can still sustain damage from battles. However, he is able to withstand several mortal blows, such as being pierced through the shoulder and thigh and still move fast enough, and still retain consciousness even after losing blood and taking a further beating. Enhanced Durability: Being a giant, few attacks are powerful enough to actually cause grievous harm to Diane, and she can shrug off all but the most powerful attacks from Holy Knights. Abilities * Snatch: An ability that allows Ban to "rob" physical objects, thus grabbing them, and also the physical abilities of others, thus weakening them while gaining more strength and speed. However, this ability has a limit to how much Ban can rob a person's strength, in order to not damage his own body with overwhelming power. Equipment * Three-section staff: During his time as a bandit, Ban wielded a power-imbued three-section staff, a flail weapon consisting of three wooden or metal staffs connected by chain or rope. He was considerably formidable in using it, and could use it in conjunction with his 'Snatch' ability to 'grab' objects like the cup of the Fountain of Youth. * Courechouse: As a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Ban possessed a sacred treasure, which was stolen during his imprisonment. It is a four-section staff. Category:Characters Category:Earth-091991 Category:Deuteragonist Category:Eight Deadly Sins Category:Immortal Characters Category:Gemini Network